dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Flame
Ashley Lauren Flame is a Slytherin 4th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roleplayer :Ashley's roleplayer is Echostar. Talk Bubble Appearance :Ashley is 4'10" tall with pale skin. She has long red hair and brown eyes, and she is extremely skinny. Name Meaning :The name 'Ashley' means "ash tree clearing". The name 'Lauren' means "laurel". Family History :Ashley's mother Barbara was born in Ireland to two pureblood parents. However, she was born a Squib. Unwilling to keep a Squib child, Barbara's parents sent her overseas to America, telling their friends that the baby had been born dead. Barbara was raised by a family of Muggles and she was well-loved. When Barbara was a teenager, she longed to learned the identities of her parents and found out that they were witch and wizard. She also found out that her father had died in the Second Wizarding War, killed by Lord Voldemort by trying to work against him, even though Lord Voldemort was his master. Barbara's mother has not been heard from since that time, and it is believed that she had also been killed. Barbara refuses to tell Ashley the names of her parents to this day. She became a fashion designer in the Muggle world. :Ashley's birth father, a wizard whose name is also unknown to Ashley, came from "a terrible situation" according to Barbara. He and Barbara were engaged when Ashley was born. Ashley's father began to abuse both Ashley and Barbara. They were rescued from their situation, and Ashley's father was arrested. He served jail-time for a period of time, and his current whereabouts are unknown. :Ashley's stepfather Christopher came from a loving English family. He had three brothers, and he became a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Bank. Later in his life, he met Barbara and they were married. :Ashley has no siblings. Early life :Shortly after birth, Ashley and her mother were physically abused by Ashley's birth father for two years. A Muggle neighbor found out about their situation and got them help. Ashley's father was arrested, and he served jail-time. :Ashley and her mother traveled frequently, because Barbara's fashion designing company had been expanded throughout six countries. Ashley never made any real friends because she never stayed at one Muggle school for more than a year. Barbara is extremely protective of Ashley and never let her go to any school events. :Ashley changed her outward personality every time she went to a new school, so she's been in every social class. When her magical powers began to show through, she was quickly labeled as a 'freakazoid' who believed in witches and fairy tales. Ashley quickly became arrogant and protective, and she turned into a sharp-tongued loner. She neglected her schoolwork because she didn't care about it, and she has repeated 4th grade twice. :When she received her letter to Hogwarts, she showed it off to everyone at her current school, saying "See? I am a witch. No one believed her, and she got into serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic by breaking the Stature of Secrecy. As a result, she had to wait an extra year to attend Hogwarts. Personality :Ashley is very distrusting and prefers spending her time alone. She is very reserved and secretive. She's extremely defensive if she is being corrected or criticized. Ashley thinks she is better than everyone else because she has "gone through more than anyone else can imagine". Her passions include Muggle cheerleading and fashion designing. She hates school and doesn't usually do her work. She mostly hates the rule about not harming Muggles, because she wants to get revenge on all the people who shunned her. Under stressful situations, she breaks down and will usually be willing to talk to someone. Then once she calms down, she threatens the person she opened up to by telling them, "If you mutter a word to anyone else about this, I will make your life so miserable you'll want to take a knife and kill yourself.". She doesn't really do her own schoolwork, but she'll often scare other students into doing her homework for her. Wand :Ashley's wand is vine, 7", with a phoenix feather core. :Vine wands are not very common. They are best suited to owners who seek a greater purpose, have a vision beyond the ordinary, frequently astound people, and have a personality with hidden deaths. Vine wands often emit magical effects when a potential owner is near. :Phoenix feather cores are rare and capable of the greatest range of magic. Wands with phoenix feather cores often act of their own accord, and they are very picky. They are the hardest kind of cores to tame. Noted phoenix feather wand owners include Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. :If you would like to take a quiz to be matched with the perfect wand for you or your character, please visit my userpage. Quidditch :Ashley is a good Chaser and a fair Beater. If she messes up during a Quidditch match or during practice, she blames it on the fact that she is usually unable to practice during the summer. Broomstick :Ashley owns a Nimbus 1001. Pets :Ashley owns a gray tabby cat with yellow eyes called Piper. Charts :Ashley has yet to form opinions of the teachers and students. House Points Total: +21 +11: Transfiguration Homework +10: Herbology Homework Important Links :Echostar :Slytherin Common Room :Defense Against the Dark Arts :History of Magic :Transfiguration :Potions :Charms :Herbology :Muggle Studies :Divination :The New Enemy :Homework Homework Defense Against the Dark Arts None. History of Magic First Wizarding War-Write a complete essay explaining the entire First Wizarding War. It is worth half your grade. Make sure you touch on at least 5 of the following,but feel free to do more. -Rise of the Heir of Slytherin(Prelude) -Voldemort's immersion in the Dark Arts(Prelude) -Death Eater Rebellion -Height of the War -Decline of the Death Eaters -The Prophecy -Death of the Potter Family -End of the War -Aftermath Transfiguration IN PROGRESS I you will be working with your partener for an extended period of time this semester. This is about inter-House communication, and you will need to work with your partner outside class to finish this. As a team, you need to pick a transfiguration in your abilities to preform, and figure out how to do it. For younger teams, this means basic transfigurations. For older students, you may work on something more advanced of your choice. I will approve all projects, so leave your project ideas in the appropriate section on my desk. Once they're approved, you'll have the semester to work on them, and will be graded at the end of the semester. We'll still be working on other thins in class, but you may also have time to work on it in class. Vanishing- by now you should have a good grasp on both transfiguring things, and conjuring things. Vanishing is much more difficult. Why is vanishing considered transfiguration? What happens to something when it becomes vanished? Is this the opposite of conjuring? What are some components of things that make them easier or harder to vanish? Please give at least one practical example, with wand movements, incantations, and real world use. Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". Potions None. Charms None. Herbology Please choose a topic below and write down it's definitions and uses. Feature it in a Roleplay where you plant or use that certain type of plant. *''Gillyweed'' *''Aconite'' *''Venomous Tentacula'' Dumbledore's Army (Optional) None. Astronomy (Optional) None. Divination (Optional) None. Templates Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Slytherin Category:4th Years Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:April Birthday Category:Pet Owner Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair